heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.16 - You are not eating well enough
It's late in the afternoon, and here and there people can be found enjoying the park while the evening approaches. People play Frisbee, sit and read, admire the view, or take a pleasant stroll. One parkgoer in particular seems to have a particularly /focused/ interpretation of "admiring the view"--an oddly-dressed youth stands on a hill some distance from the Legion HQ, staring out at the building expressionlessly and quite intently. The youth also holds a surprisingly large and heavy-looking book in arms--a battered old thing that was probably reasonably valuable at one time before it evidently had several encounters with sidewalks, roads, dirt, water, and so forth. The kid has been standing there for...quite a while, not moving except to breathe and blink every now and then. Kent Shakespeare, having been on monitor duty this afternoon, notices the youth. Deciding that either the boy is a concern or has some of his own, Kent toggles the intercom and says, "Jazmin, join me in the lobby please. Its probably nothing but I should have backup just in case." He then calls for a tube to the lobby and swooshes though the tubes to the lobby. Once he is joined by his teammate he leads her out of the building towards the youth, having indicated him with a nod. Because clearly a youngster looking at a building requires security backup. Jazmin quirks a brow at Kent, looking skeptical at him, although she heads out of the building with him without any further protest. A glance around, over the people goofing off and playing around before it settles upon the blonde boy. Her attention settles upon him for the moment as she heads, slowly, in his direction. "It's got to be super quiet in there today, Kent, if this is your high excitement." The robed kid just stands there, continuing to watch the HQ, until the two are headed out of the building and clearly headed his way. "Alert: Subjects emerging from observed location and approaching. Analysis: Potential danger. Elevating threat level." The voice is slow, even, quiet, and nearly monotone. The kid's gaze focuses on Kent and Jazmin now, rather than the building, but he doesn't otherwise move. "A book like that in his hands, could be a magician. Guess you didn't experience the Magic Wars in your timeline, Jaz," Kent says to his companion as he starts to close the distance between the headquarters' entrance and the boy. Then the boy speaks and Kent picks up enough on it. He slows and indicates for Jazmin to do the same as he raises his hands up in front of him, open and fingers spread. "Hey kid, I'm just here to see if you need anything," he says, speaking loud enough for his words to carry to 157. He then lowers his voice and says, "See, backup. Never a bad thing to have some just in case," softly to Jazmin. "Or he might just be one of those rare kids that /read/." Jazmin points out to Kent and then considers the odd child in the robes and quirks a brow at him at the monotone voice and the words. "No danger, at least not unprovoked. This is a social call in intent. Hi." "Statement: I am just here to see if you need anything. Statement: This is a social call in intent. Understood." The book, now that they're closer, might be able to be seen more clearly--it's actually an antique late-19th century educational atlas. Not a spellbook, at least, but not exactly normal reading material either. "Confirmation required: Subjects are members of security forces group designated 'Legion of Super Heroes.'" "That's right kid," Kent says with a smile, he points slowly at the Legion symbol on his belt. "I'm Kent Shakespeare," he says and then indicates Jazmin. "She's called Kid Quantum," he adds before asking, "What can we call you?" "Yes, we are both members of the Legion." Jazmin confirms, giving a nod after Kent introduces her as well. She nods to his book and adds another question after Kent's. "Where are you from?" "Understood. Subject designations 'Kent Shakespeare' and 'Kid Quantum'. Recorded. Subjects confirmed as members of 'Legion of Super Heroes'. Priority observation targets." The robed boy looks between the two as they speak. "Query: What can we call you? Answer: Unit identification Yeweseisisel. Current language usage: English. English translation: One-Hundred and Fifty-Seven. Unit will also respond to variants. Examples: One-Hundred Fifty Seven. One-Five-Seven. Hundred-Fifty-Seven. This unit will also respond to identifications 'kid', 'young man', and 'hun'. Query: Where are you from? Error: Subject not recognized as authorized. Access denied." Kent slowly reaches into the pocket hanging from his belt at his right hip and pulls out a small device -- his medscanner. "Do you mind if I scan you with this?" he asks, then explains, "It will let me know how you are, Yewessiel," butchering the boy's 'name' as he tries to pronounce it. "Access denied?" Jazmin repeats back with a note of query to her voice. She considers him quietly as Kent goes all medical all over the kid. "Kid is a diminutive of my name as well, so we'll have to share that one. Do I have access to the answer of when you're from?" "Query: Do you mind if I scan you with this? Answer: Investigative scans will not require a defensive action from this unit." 157 looks over to Jazmin. "Query: Access denied? Answer: Affirmative. Query: Do I have access to the answer of when you're from? Answer: Affirmative." There's a long pause, but finally the boy must have realized that she wanted an answer to the question as well. "Clarification: This unit is native to present time. This unit is not capable of time travel. Explanation required: Duties of 'Legion of Super Heroes' with regard to security of planet designated 'Earth'." Kent steps closer to 157, since the medscanner only has a range of one yard. He activates the scanner and waves it in the direction of the boy allowing it to register a full scan. "Jazmin, I'll let you field that one if you'd like," he says before asking the boy, "Can you explain the unusual cadence to your speech, Yewessiel?" He continues the mispronunciation as he wasn't corrected previously. "You, kiddo, are giving me a whole fracking new respect for the present time." Jazmin mutters softly as she crosses her arms over her chest, watching Kent get all scannery. "Duties of the Legion as to the security of Earth, we're protectors in a broader sense than mundane police or security. Do you require further clarification?" 157 is apparently quite easygoing with regards to his name. Actually, that's probably not true...the boy seems too lacking in emotion to be capable of being easygoing, but it's the same end result. "Query: Can you explain the unusual cadence to your speech? Answer: This unit speaks in the manner instructed by access denied." He looks to Jazmin. "Explanation required: Why does this unit give a whole fracking new respect for the present time?" A pause. "Query: Do you require further clarification? Answer: Affirmative. Identification required: Threats countered by 'Legion of Super Heroes'." To the scan, the kid appears...human. He's small for his age and rather thin--but there's no injuries. He seems in fair health, if underfed. In what might be a bit of an odd note especially considering the prevalence of bacteria in this time, his body is notably free of any kind of infection, disease entities, or other harmful foreign organisms. Kent reviews the information presented to him by the small holographic display projected by his medscanner and frowns. The questions about the Legion are obviously the furthest thing from his mind as proven by his next question. "What, and how often have you been eating?" he asks in full medical-school-practiced-authority voice. "Because you are more articulate, and far more interesting than pretty much every other temporal native I've met so far. You sound like a computer. It's /interesting/. There hasn't been a lot of interesting." Jazmin explains quite honestly to the boy as she watches. "Various members of the Legion have faced various threats. I am .. freshly transferred in to this branch." She hedges just a touch about the details of said transfer. "So while I can speak to my own experiences, I cannot speak to what this branch has faced." "Query: What, and how often have you been eating? Answer: Energy sources designated 'food' consumed vary. Full list available but will require several minutes of time to recite. Confirmation required: Should this unit recite full list? Secondary answer: This unit prioritizes searches for energy sources when necessary. This unit consumes energy sources at least once per day if possible." He looks to Jazmin. "Statement: So while I can speak to my own experiences, I cannot speak to what this branch has faced. Information required: Own experiences." Apparently, her own experiences are just fine. Kent chuckles and shakes his head no very quickly. "That's not necessary," he says quickly and then asks, "Perhaps just the last two meals and how long ago they were?" Then he realizes where the other thread of conversation has lead and he says, "I'm fairly new also and other than my arrival I haven't seen any action in this time yet either," to address the boy's questions. Jazmin considers the boy a moment and then turns her attention to Kent. She changes from the English of the conversation to the Interlac that they both are entirely more comfortable with. "" She snorts softly, faintly amused before turning her attention back to 157, and her conversation back to English. "My own experiences, my most recent battle was with Mordru. Ring any bells for you, kiddo?" "Request: Perhaps just the last two meals and how long ago they were? Answer: This unit consumed energy source designated 'hot dog' six hours and twenty-two minutes ago. This unit consumed energy source designated 'apple' and energy source designated 'broccoli' twenty-two hours and seven minutes ago." 157 looks to Kent. "Information required: Experiences before arrival in this time," he says, before returning his attention to Jazmin. "Explanation required: Subject 'Kid Quantum' utilized unrecognized language. Identify language and origin." A pause. "Query: Ring any bells for you, kiddo? Confirmation required: Should this unit add 'kiddo' to recognized identifications? Answer: Subject designated 'Mordru' not recognized." Kent nods to Jazmin in response to her comment in Interlac. Then, to the boy, he says, "You aren't eating well enough," and asks, "Do you even have a place to stay?" "Yes, you should add 'kiddo' as a recognized diminutive of 'kid' in your identifications." Jazmin agrees with that query and then gives a shrug. "Mordru is a Lord of Chaos who has a tendency to reach around in time and yoink things around. I don't know how much information I'' am authorized to give you." "Statement: You are not eating well enough yet. Response: This unit consumes sufficient energy sources to continue normal operation. Query: Do you even have a place to stay? Answer: It is not necessary for this unit to have a base of operations. Clarification: This unit has received notification of 'school' from subject designated 'Emma Frost'. This unit will investigate school." 157 looks to Jazmin. "Understood. This unit will now respond to 'kiddo'." A long pause, after her talk about Mordru. "Understood. Subject 'Mordru' possesses ability to initiate involuntary time travel for other entities. Recorded. Confirmation required: In event that subject 'Mordru' is identified proper procedure is notification of 'Legion of Super Heroes'. Description required: Appearance of subject 'Mordru.'" "Mordru." Kent repeats the name as he thinks about what the boy said and tries to decide how to provide the requested description. "He's a wizard so he looks like what he wants most likely. But what I remember him as is a tall, older man. Long white hair and a beard." He interjects a clarification of "And when I say tall, I mean he was more tha a foot taller than ''me even!" as he provides the explanation. "Generally I should think that the Lord of Chaos can probably look like whatever the sprok he wants. The name gives that away." Jazmin adds to Kent's much more rational explination. "Yes. If you hear of Mordru here, contact the Legion immediately. If you hear of any time anomalies, please also contact us. I can be your contact if you require a specific person." "Statement: More than a foot taller than me, even. Analysis: Subject 'Kent Shakespeare' estimated at six feet, four inches tall. Based on this, subject 'Mordru' height at minimum seven feet, four inches. Recorded." 157 looks to Jazmin. "Understood. High probability subject 'Mordru' has ability to alter appearance. This unit will inform 'Legion of Super Heroes' through contact 'Kid Quantum' if information regarding subject 'Mordru' is received. This unit will inform 'Legion of Super Heroes' through contact 'Kid Quantum' if information regarding time anomalies is received." A computer's voice speaks out of Kent's Legionnaire ring in Interlac: "<>" " Kent's attention is immediately grabbed by this and says, "Oh no, I can't miss this call again," and runs into the headquarters before the kid finishes speaking. Jazmin watches Kent hurry off to his phone call, and turns back towards 157. She's quiet for a few moments. "If you are hungry or in need or wish for shelter from the elements, or desire for social intereaction, you may also contact me." "Understood." 157 says, looking over at Jazmin and not paying the slightest bit of attention to Kent's sudden exit. "This unit may contact 'Kid Quantum' for energy sources or shelter. It is not necessary for this unit to socially interact. This unit interacts with entities only for investigation." "Interesting." Jazmin decides and then glances back over her shoulder and then back to 157. "My investigations are going to go and make sure things are alright with Kent. I do do social interaction, and I hope we might meet again. Do you require anything of me at the moment?" "Understood. Attempts at social interaction will not trigger defensive actions from this unit," 157 says. "This unit will not attempt to evade subject 'Kid Quantum.'" That's probably about as close as one can expect to a 'I hope we meet again too' from him. "Query: Do you require anything of me at the moment? Answer: Negative." And with that, he goes back to staring at the Legion HQ, back in the same pose he was in when they first arrived. "Good night kiddo." Jazmin replies quietly to those mechanical replies before she turns and moves towards the HQ that 157 was, and is, staring at. About an hour later in the Legion's Tactical Analysis Center where the monitoring station is located and after Kent has finished his video conference with the doctor he had contacted at Ellsworth Memorial Hospital (Editor's Note: Oh what would the Legion have done had they arrived in a pre-Skype world?), he tells the computer he wants to record a log update. "Met an unusual child this afternoon. Took Jazmin out with me in case he was trouble," Kent says. As he continues, he presses a couple of buttons to attach a video log of the events he is speaking of, "The boy, named Yewessiel... or something like that -- it means one hundred and fifty seven apparently, is unusual. I think more tests would be warranted. Brainy may want to examine him also. Jazmin has established... well, I wouldn't call it a rapport really... she's made herself his contact with the Legion and if he comes to the base asking for food take him to the commissary, or at least get him some food." After he ends that log entry he makes a personal log entry about having established ties to the local medical establishment and plans on establishing credentials in this time. Category:Log